


Blind Date

by Eve1978



Category: Luke Evans - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been distracting me from all my Hiddleston fics so I had to write a little something starring him just to get it out of my system.<br/>If you're looking for plot or character development please move on, if you want some cute and sexy smut read on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

Why did I let her talk me into this? I didn’t want to be here, I wanted to lie on my couch under a blanket with a big bowl of ice cream while watching some stupid romantic movie and crying my eyes out.

Instead I was trying to make my way into this crowded lounge bar on a Friday night, everything about this was uncomfortable, from my high heels to the short skirt and most of all the fact that I was here on a blind date.

Courtesy of my best friend Tina, though I was seriously considering changing her status after tonight.

It had been 2 months to the day since I broke up with Tom, it was brutal, the worst break up I have ever been through, maybe because I had loved him so much and it all ended so abruptly. 

The last thing on my mind was finding someone new and starting another relationship, I was done with relationships and men.   
I know that sounds dramatic but I genuinely felt that would be best for everyone, Tina did not agree though.   
Her solution was to jump right back in there and find another man to distract myself with.

I was only here tonight because she would not stop nagging about it.  
I made her promise to not bring the whole subject up again for a whole month if I agreed to go on 1 stupid blind date she could set me up with.

A week later she came to me with the biggest smile on her face claiming she had found the perfect guy for me.   
Of course I didn’t believe a word she said, there was only one guy that was perfect for me and I lost him.

I made my way through the small tables, looking for the guy with the red rose, I don’t know if that was Tina’s idea or his but it did not bode well for the rest of the night, you couldn’t get more cliche than that and I hated cliches.

Most tables were already filled with couples, some of them were holding hands or staring into each others eyes while they were deep in conversation. Others kept their distance from each other and clearly had more trouble to keep the conversation going, people who didn’t really want to be here but were set up probably, suckers like me.

As I neared the end of the bar I noticed a table with an empty seat and a red rose in the middle, I took a deep breath before I let my eyes roam to the other seat and the man sitting on it.

Broad shoulders, raven black curly hair that almost reached his shoulders and a very nicely tailored black suit, at first sight this guy was definitely a looker. 

More than that, he looked like a fucking male model. Why would she set me up with a gorgeous guy like this, he was way too pretty for me, damned Tina!

He hadn’t noticed me yet and I could see him fixing his tie and putting his hair behind his ear as he leaned back into his chair with a nervous look on his face.  
Okay maybe he was nice, she would definitely set me up with a nice guy.

I had to fight the urge to turn around and just leave, but I would never hear the end of it.  
It would be easier if I just got over there and had one drink with him, if he was even up for that, I’m sure he could do way better.

Before I had another chance to back out he looked up and locked eyes with me, a hesitant smile on his face as he stood from his chair and walked in my direction.

‘Becca?’ he asked.  
‘Yes,’ I answered,’ that would be me.’

I reached out my hand to shake his, he grabbed mine with both his hands and brought it to his lips, putting a soft kiss on top of my hand and holding it in his as he led me to the table and pulled out my chair for me.

Damned, male model and perfect gentleman, Tina knew what she was doing alright!

‘I’m Luke,’ he said with a big smile as he took his seat in front of me.   
‘I’m sorry if I’ve kept you waiting.’

‘No problem at all,’ he took the rose from the table and offered it to me and raised his eyebrow,’ too cliche, right?’  
I couldn’t help but smile and I also noticed his deep voice and Welsh accent now, I was going to kill Tina!

‘Little bit,’ I admitted but I took the rose anyway and smelled it before I put it back on the table next to me.  
‘That was Tina’s idea actually,’ he confessed.  
‘I figured,’ I smiled.

For the first time tonight I felt actual nerves, I had been so dreading coming here that the last thing I felt was nervous but sitting here in front of him now the urge to run was gone but the fear of rejection had wormed its way in.   
This was a gorgeous man and I had no idea how Tina convinced him to go on a date with me. Little old dumped me.

If he was disappointed in any way he didn’t show it, he ordered drinks for the both of us and gave me that warm smile again.  
‘So how do you know Tina?’ I asked, trying to get the conversation started.  
‘I went to college with her brother actually,’ he explained,’ I ran into him last week and he invited me over for dinner where I met Tina.’

‘So you just met her and she pushed you into a blind date?’ I asked surprised.  
He laughed as he shook his head.  
‘She can be pretty convincing.’

‘I bet she kept nagging at you all night and you just said yes to shut her up,’ I then said, making him nod his head.

‘Sort of yes, but…I’m not sorry I said yes.’

The smile on his face calmed my nerves a little bit, he seemed genuine, god I hope he was, I couldn’t handle another asshole.

‘So how about you,’ he then asked,’ are you here because you want to be, or because Tina didn’t stop nagging?’  
I smiled at him, so a sense of humor was also present, so far this guy ticked all the boxes.

‘Oh I was definitely pushed,’ I confessed,’ but…maybe I needed a little push.’

‘You’ve been alone for long?’  
‘A few months,’ I sighed,’ I’ve been in a pretty long relationship before that, it ended…badly.’  
‘You don’t have to talk about that,’ he showed me a sympathetic smile.

‘You?’ I returned the question.  
‘Same, a 3 year old relationship ended last year and I’ve been alone ever since.’  
I nodded my head.

‘Being alone isn’t that bad to be honest,’ he continued,’ but sometimes I do long for some female company.’

‘Yes, I’m not at that stage yet where being alone isn’t bad, so far it pretty much still sucks,’ I confessed.  
‘Well I’ll do my best to cheer you up tonight,’ he said with a charming smile and he raised his glass and took a sip, keeping his dark eyes locked with mine the entire time.  
Fuck, he really was gorgeous!

I followed his example and took a long sip of my wine, I had a feeling I was going to be in need of more alcohol to make it through this night.

After a few more glasses I could feel myself relaxing a bit more, it was partly thanks to the alcohol but mostly thanks to the man in front of me.   
I had to admit Luke was doing his absolute best to bring me out of my shell and keep the conversation going when I fell silent, which happened quite a lot but he never made me feel guilty or awkward about that.

He talked a bit about his time at the university and a few countries he traveled to, and we both talked about London a lot and about our families, and more casual stuff like movies and music.   
The one subject that wasn’t touched was previous relationships, which was fine by me.

Luke managed to do what nobody else had been able to do so far: make me forget all about my ex Tom for a few hours.

When the bar was starting to run empty it seemed like we had no choice but to take our leave, as he pulled my chair to let me up I suddenly felt nervous again.   
I wasn’t ready for the night to be over yet but it might be out of my hands, even though the alcohol had loosened me up a bit I would never have the courage to ask him to go somewhere else, let alone invite him over to my apartment.

I couldn’t even believe my mind was going there, I knew very well that I wasn’t ready to jump into anything even resembling a relationship but I was dying for some physical comfort of any sort, and I felt drawn to him even though we had only just met, I wanted to stay in his presence just a little bit longer.

I avoided his eyes as I stood up and put my coat back on and smiled as I felt his hands on my shoulders to help me and he leaned in closer.

‘I’ve had a really lovely night,’ he spoke softly, his face close to my ear,’ and if we say goodbye right now that won’t change anything, but…I was hoping it didn’t have to end yet.’

I turned my head to look him in the eyes, a hopeful look on his face.

‘It doesn’t,’ I said softly putting a smile on his face, our eyes locked and I could feel his hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the exit of the bar and into the streets of London.

I don’t exactly remember what happened after that, only that now, about 4 hours after I first met him, he was sitting on my couch, staring at me with those dark eyes above his glass of wine as he took another sip and put it down on my coffee table. 

His eyes never left mine and I was starting to feel hypnotized by them, if he had asked me to cluck like a chicken I would have done it, no questions asked and it wasn’t even the alcohol, it was all him.

Luckily his request was a little more simple.

‘Come here,’ he whispered and he reached his hand out to me. I put down my glass and shifted a little closer to him on the couch as I took his hand. 

He brought it to his mouth and carefully put a few soft kisses on the back of my hand, still holding me with his eyes as he leaned in closer and put my hand on his leg. I was too mesmerized to move it so I just left it there as he brought his face right in front of mine.

‘Becca,’ he whispered, his deep voice made me shiver and his fingers slowly caressed my cheek as he leaned his forehead against mine,’ would it be alright if I…’

I didn’t allow him to finish that sentence but I captured his lips with mine, he didn’t hesitate to reciprocate, his hand was in my neck and his lips were slowly but surely opening me up a little bit more with every kiss until his tongue met mine and he pulled it into his mouth.

He was slowly inching closer to me on the couch until our legs were touching and his other arm was around my waist. His lips were soft and his mouth warm, wet, inviting, I was enveloped by his cologne and I wanted nothing more than to feel him all over me.

His hand was in the back of my knee as he pulled my one leg over his lap, still kissing my mouth and softly moaning in between, making my lust for him grow.

‘I want you so badly,’ he whispered when his lips left mine and landed in my neck, I pulled his curls and as he held my leg I could suddenly feel the bulge in his pants against my knee. 

He wasn’t lying, he did want me.

‘I’ve been thinking about this since you walked in tonight,’ he continued, licking my collar bones as his hands were tugging at my top. I helped him lift it over my head, thank god I was wearing my decent lingerie and not my usual unflattering sports bra.

His fingers circled my nipples through the fabric and I couldn’t control my breathing any longer, he was turning me on more with every touch and every sound he made, I wanted to swallow every moan coming out of that gorgeous mouth of his.

I still couldn’t form any words but I was hoping my actions would prove to him that I was okay with whatever was happening here, very, very okay.

He pulled my leg further so I was straddling him, his hands entangled in my hair as he was on my mouth again, his kiss got more urgent and he pushed his hips off from the couch, making me feel his growing erection through his pants.

I pulled his jacket over his shoulders and pulled it off him, I wanted to feel his skin on mine and started opening his shirt, one button at a time as I sank my lips into his neck. 

He shivered and put his hands on my ass as he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
‘Your mouth is amazing,’ he said in a heavy breath while he took his shirt off.

‘Wow,’ I gasped for air at his perfectly muscled chest, I couldn’t look away and he let out a little chuckle at my reaction.

‘I work out,’ he joked, putting his hand in my neck and bringing my face to his as his voice dropped,’ give me your mouth again.’

His tongue devoured mine and I could feel his erection was starting to strain in his pants as I sank down on him and started rolling my hips.   
The friction between his hard cock and my clit was enough to heat up every last inch of me, if I wanted one superpower right now it would be to make our clothes disappear.

My panties were soaking up as he pushed into me and his hands loosened my bra and pulled it off, taking my nipples between his fingers and then into his mouth. My fingers sank into his shoulders as I leaned my head back and moaned his name when all of a sudden he stopped.

‘What’s wrong?’ I asked surprised.

‘What did you call me?’ his breath was still heavy and his hands were still resting on my ass but his face looked concerned.  
‘Luke,’ I repeated,’ that is your name, right?’

‘It didn’t sound like Luke, it sounded more like…Tom.’

My heart stopped for a moment, did I really just call out my ex boyfriend’s name without realising it?

‘I…I’m so sorry,’ I said, embarrassed and annoyed with myself,’ I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry…’

‘Is that your ex?’ he asked.

I looked at him and to my surprise he didn’t look angry or annoyed but just curious.  
‘Yes,’ I admitted and I bit my lip,’ I’m so sorry, please believe me your name is the one I meant to say.’

I pulled myself from his lap and sat down next to him and covered my naked breasts with my arm.

‘I’m sorry, maybe we should just forget this,’ I then said,’ I’m clearly not over him yet…’

He was staring in front of him and then just nodded his head as he looked into my eyes again.

‘Do you want to be over him?’ he then asked.

‘I don’t want to use you to get over someone else,’ I shook my head,’ that’s not fair.’

‘I didn’t have any expectations for tonight, Becca,’ he spoke softly,’ all of this…is more than what I hoped for.’  
‘What does that mean?’ I asked as I stared back at him.

‘It means…I’m here, you’re here, I’m attracted to you, clearly,’ he rolled his eyes in a little smile, taking the tension away a little bit,’ you’re attracted to me, I believe.’  
‘Yes,’ I smiled,’ yes, I am.’

‘What I mean is, it doesn’t have to mean anything more than that right now, if you want to use me…I’m yours.’

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back on his lap, keeping his eyes on mine as he spoke softly,’ use me.’

I couldn’t fight the urge to kiss him again and as soon as his lips were on mine we picked up where we left off. His hands made their way under my dress and he pulled at my panties.

‘Are these expensive?’ he asked in between kissing my neck and biting down on my shoulder.  
‘What? Um, no not really.’  
‘Good.’

Before I knew what happened he ripped my panties in two making me gasp in shock for a second.  
‘That didn’t hurt you, did it?’ he asked with a little smile and his hands were on my ass again.

‘Not one bit,’ I whispered, my breath was stuck in my throat when I felt his erection push against my center again. I knew I couldn’t take much more teasing, I needed him naked underneath me right now.

I opened up his pants and let my hand slide in there to feel his hardness and he helped me by lowering his pants and boxers, leaving us both naked, finally.

He carefully pulled me down on his lap again, his erection pushing in between my wet folds, any hesitations I felt just a moment ago were now gone. I wanted him, needed him, desperately.

‘Luke,’ I moaned softly.  
‘That’s correct,’ he whispered into my ear with a little chuckle, making it impossible for me not to laugh.  
‘Don’t make me laugh right now,’ I hit his arm and hid my face against his shoulder.

He grabbed my hair to make me face him again and took my mouth into a deep kiss that left me breathless.  
‘Are you sure?’ he then asked, his voice was all serious and a little softer now.

All I managed was to nod my head and pull him against my chest while I let myself sink down on him. He placed himself at my entrance and slowly pushed his way inside, letting out a deep breath as he did.   
He allowed me to adjust to him before he started thrusting slowly, his breath getting heavier with every move.

His eyes were on mine and his lips on my neck, slowly kissing and licking his way down to my breasts. The feeling of him filling me up and his mouth and hands on my skin was almost too much to handle.   
My mind was blank, for the first time in months, and it was the most wonderful feeling I could imagine, I wanted to stay right here in this moment for as long as I could.

I clung to his shoulders and bit down on his skin, causing him to moan louder.  
‘Not too fast,’ I urged him, he slowed down his rhythm and held my legs to keep me still when he stopped thrusting,’ I want to enjoy every moment of this, of you.’

He focussed on my neck again, as if he knew already that was a weak spot of mine. When he sucked my skin and let his thumbs circle my nipples it became impossible for me not to move and as I rolled my hips he picked up the pace again, pushing deeper and faster every time until I was moaning loudly and he knew there was no more stalling it.

‘Fuck,’ he breathed loudly, I could see he was losing control but I still needed a little push to take me there. I took his hand and brought it between my legs. He didn’t need any more guiding, his fingers started rubbing my clit, slowly at first but he quickly picked up speed, knowing it was all I needed to take me over the edge with him.

‘I’m so close, so close,’ I moaned as I buried my face against his neck. I could feel my orgasm build up as his fingers kept working on that exact spot and his cock slammed into me harder, his arms tightened around my body and when my head fell back my pussy clenched around him and took him with me into my climax.   
His deep moans filled my ears and he whispered my name several times before he spilled inside me.

I closed my eyes, feeling the rush slowly leave my body but still feeling the peaceful bliss that lingered when he held me in his arms.

‘That was wonderful,’ I whispered and leaned back to look into his eyes, still keeping my arms around his neck.  
He brushed my hair from my face, his breathing slowing down.  
‘You were wonderful,’ he said softly, staring at me with those dark soft eyes again,’ this night is turning out so much better than I expected…and it’s not over yet.’  
‘It isn’t?’ I asked surprised.

He pulled me closer and let his hands slowly slide down my back as he smiled.  
‘Oh I want to do that again,’ he then said,’ I have one condition though.’

‘Name it,’ I smiled and bit my lip.

‘Never, ever, call me Tom again.’


End file.
